Amor a Mordidas
by Clockwork Storyteller
Summary: Gilbert y Lovino se pasan con un juego. Hay de mordidas a mordidas, y unas son mas agradables que otras. Los dos sólo quieren dejar de jugar con fuego, encendiendo mas velas.


Sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz cuándo el otro abrió las cortinas. En ésos ojos de color de avellana había tanta posibilidad de encontrar amor. Aún así, el Pruso rechazó la idea. El amor era una fantasía en la que solo los humanos podrían dejarse caer. Para naciones, la palabra sabía amarga en sus labios, en su boca, les quemaba la piel. El amor era algo solo de deseos desquiciados, los corazones de ellos solo debían servir el propósito de latir por la patria. Cuándo Gilbert había visto esos ojos, el contraste tan fuerte con los suyos le había atraído. Verde y rojo eran opuestos en la rueda de colores, si su memoria no le fallaba. Respiró profundamente cuando acarició los cachetes del otro, quien bostesaba una protesta sobre la luz del sol. El otro le golpeó la mano ligeramente, gruñiendo que no le gustaban las caricias con manos frías. Gilbert se río, rosando sus labios suavemente contra la mano que le había ofendido la suya. Lovino soltó un suspiro de desesperación y volteó al techo.

"No me gusta compartir cuarto de hotel con un extraño. No te conozco lo suficiente cómo crees. Sé quien eres, quien fuiste, sé que Antonio fue tu amigo. Y que de eso? De mi no eres nada. Nada mas que un estorbo en lo que sería de otra manera un fin de semana de lujo cortesía de la Unión Europea."

Gilbert se trago el dolor de ser tratado así y le susurró en la oreja al Italiano, "No soy un estorbo. Nunca me digas así de nuevo, soy el reino orgulloso de Prusia. No te cruces en mi camino de forma equivocada, la siguiente vez no seré tan paciente. Ésa vez seré de mano dura y sangre ardiente. ¿Entendido?"

Lovino se río, "Por favor, como este gran fracaso de intimidación me dio miedo. Soy el Mezzogiorno. Italia del sur. Mi abuelo invento sangre ardiente antes de que tu nacieras, gran reino derrumbado de Prusia. Demuestra que sabes de la sangre de fuego."

Gilbert tomo ésas palabras como invitación y tomo el rostro del otro en sus manos, le dio un beso detrás de la oreja y le mordió suavemente el cartílago de la misma. Lovino perdió la habilidad de respirar por una fracción de segundo. Esté era un juego peligroso, uno en el que podía caer y nunca levantarse. Respiro profundamente y le dio una pequeña mordida al labio inferior del Albino. Las mordidas no eran viciosas, eran un reto de uno al otro.

Ambos tomaron aquél reto y se regresaban mordidas asta el cansancio. Gilbert le dio una sonrisa atrevida al Italiano antes de retirarse de el cuarto. El otro entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesto de lo que había ocurrido. Los dientes de uno, marcando la piel del otro, cruzando una raya muy fina entre ataque y afecto. Lovino no tenía opinión alguna sobre Gilbert, pero no sabía si la indiferencia era mutua. Lovino volvió a mirar el techo con interés fingido, pensando en las mordidas. Había de mordidas a mordidas, y si el tenía la última palabra en ésa situación, Gilbert le debería muchas mordidas mas para que nadie supiera de los hechos. Pero ésas mordidas serían muy diferentes, y de mas grande frecuencia.

Gilbert se miró en el espejo del baño público en el se encontraba. En su muñeca había rastros de los dientes del otro. Las mordidas que casi se salieron de control regresaban a su mente. El diría que fue un ataque, pero que diría el otro muchacho con sus ojos tan hipnotizantes, el no tenía manera de saberlo. Sí Lovino divulgaba la verdad, el tendría mucho que explicar. Sí Lovino usaba esto cómo un arma secreta el estaría entre la espada y la pared.

El tenía que encontrar una manera en la cuál asegurarse que éste juego se quedara entre ellos. Solo tenía que buscar alguna debilidad del otro para usarla como aseguranza en contra del otro. Se regresó a su asiento en el café y se puso a pensar en la manera de encontrarle una debilidad al muchacho de piel color caramelo. Escalofríos lo tomaron por sorpresa cuando el pensó en el caramelo. Primero se endulza a el enemigo, luego se le quita el caramelo y al final, se le presenta la guerra usando técnicas basadas en las mismas vulnerabilidades del enemigo, quien se dejó caer por la tentación de un caramelo. Gilbert desayunó con ése pensamiento en la mente, buscando un caramelo adecuado para tentar a Lovino. Se tomó su café con calma y dejó propina en la mesa antes de retirarse hacía el edificio donde tendrían la siguiente conferencia. Lovino tendría una sorpresa esperándolo si no era cuidadoso con la información de lo ocurrido en el cuarto de hotel.

Lovino miro a Feliciano bailando con una chica fuera del edificio en el que tendrían su conferencia. Le permitió ése momento de frivolidad para drenar un poco de su energía, esperando que sería suficiente para mantener al otro enfocado en los temas de la mesa. La risa de la chica lo hizo sonreír un momento, y al escuchar aplausos, dio la vuelta para ver quién les aplaudía. La sonrisa desvaneció cuando el representante de Italia del Sur reconoció el rostro como el mismo Gilbert Beilschmidt pero no antes de que el otro le alcanzara a ver la sonrisa.

El Albino suspiró, la sonrisa del chico de "piel-de-caramelo" lo sorprendio y lo atrajo más. Si no era cuidadoso, caería en la trampa del amor. A mordidas.


End file.
